1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to display devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to photo-therapy methods using the display devices, and display devices capable of performing the photo-therapy methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, photo-therapy devices that radiate light to a human body have been developed. The photo-therapy devices can be used to improve skin care, control biorhythm, treat depression, etc. However, current photo-therapy devices are typically configured for a particular type of treatment (such as anti-inflammatory therapy, pimple therapy, wrinkle therapy, skin lightening therapy, biorhythm control, or depression therapy). As a result, a user may require different photo-therapy devices for different treatments. Furthermore, the current photo-therapy devices may not be able to display other images (such as visual images) while the user is undergoing photo-therapy.